Disco Fever
by Queen Momoko
Summary: Sometimes the answer is worse than the question. But what could possibly be so hurtful about asking Fuji what his favorite type of music is.


Title: Disco Fever  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Genre: Comedy  
Written: 11/21/2004  
Characters: Seigaku regulars, with hints of Yuuta/Mizuki, Fuji/Tezuka, & Oishi/Kikumaru.  
Summary: Sometimes the answer is worse than the question. But what could possibly be so hurtful about asking Fuji what his favorite type of music is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, but oh how I wish I did. I would be the happiest person alive to own such shininess. So don't sue, because I have nothing.

* * *

"Nya, come on, Fuji! Tell me! Everyone wants to know!" Eiji clung to Fuji's back as he gave his plead to his best-friend. Fuji just smiled as he put his key in his door and unlocked it, seemingly ignoring Eiji's whines. "What kind of best-friend would I be to not know what type of music you listen to? Nya, Fuji!"

"Now what's going on?" Mizuki's voice swept over the duo, whom now stood before an open door.

Fuji, with Eiji still on his back, turned around to face Yuuta and Mizuki. Fuji blinked and smiled wider at the sight of his younger brother, while a small frown seemed to form on Yuuta's face. Upon seeing Yuuta, Eiji released his hold on Fuji, bounced over to Yuuta, and clasped his hands.

"Hoi, hoi! I bet Yuuta knows! Ne, Yuuta-kun, tell me! Tell me! What does Fuji listen to?"

"What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't aware you were coming over today," Fuji stated calmly. "Are you going to stay for dinner? I'm sure mother and nee-chan would be happy if you stayed."

"No," Yuuta said, managing to mostly ignore Eiji (with the exception of a few facial ticks). "I'm only here to pick up a few things before heading back to school."

With that said, Yuuta pulled his hands free of Eiji's grasp and proceeded into the house with Mizuki in tow. As the two headed up the stairs to Yuuta's room, Eiji's cries of frustration could be heard coming from the entry way.

"So what type of music does your brother listen to?" Mizuki asked as they entered Yuuta's room.

"Believe me," Yuuta said with a shudder and a shake of his head. "You don't want to know."

* * *

Fuji lay on his stomach on Tezuka's bed simply staring at his buchou's back. Tezuka, for his part, was sitting at his desk trying to do his homework. The actual progress through the homework was sadly lacking because of the boring stare that was currently being leveled at the base of his neck. Tezuka let out a frustrated sigh before speaking.

"Why are you here?"

"Maa, can't I just spend some quality time with my favorite buchou?"

Fuji's words caused Tezuka to turn himself around and stare back at the young man on his bed.

"Let me rephrase myself. What do you want?"

"Well, there is one little thing. But I don't know if you'd agree with it. So why ask?" Fuji's smile seemed to grow more innocent as he continued to stare at Tezuka.

"Tell me."

"Actually I was just wondering if I could be in charge of tomorrow mornings practice. But like I said, you probably won't agree to it. So I'll just have to stay here and think of something better to ask you. After all, I don't want to waste a trip all the way over here, right?"

Tezuka froze in his seat, knowing that he was being manipulated into giving Fuji's request. To agree to Fuji leading the morning practice led to some concern. Afterall, he wouldn't just want to do it for no reason. There had to be some hidden agenda. On the other hand, to turn down Fuji's suggestion, meant that the tensai would stay in his room staring at him. This would cause Tezuka himself to not finish his homework or he would and not get enough sleep that night. Plus there was a high probability that he would get annoyed with the staring, before Fuji went home for the night, and would give into Fuji's request anyway. It was a lose-lose situation any way Tezuka looked at it. Tezuka shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He had a feeling he would come to regret his decision.

"Fine."

Fuji's smile widened exponentially as he got off of Tezuka's bed. He gave Tezuka a quick kiss on the top of his head before moving to the door of Tezuka's room.

"Thank you, Tezuka-chan,' Fuji called back as he shut the door to Tezuka's room.

Tezuka sat unmoving in his chair, already regretting his decision. He lightly rubbed the bridge of his nose. Practice tomorrow morning couldn't possibly be too horrible, could it?

* * *

The Seigaku Regulars stood around the tennis court, waiting for the morning's practice to get underway. All seven players on the court, turned toward the entrance of the courts, when Tezuka and Fuji entered. Puzzled looks passed through everyone as they caught sight of the stereo that Fuji had brought with him. A small current of whispers began, causing to Tezuka to clear his voice and once again bring silence.

"Fuji will be in charge of this morning's practice," Tezuka said calmly, giving a nod to Fuji, who just stood serenely before his teammates.

"This morning we will be working on pacing. You are going to be trying to time your hitting the ball to the beat of the music. It will be a double's game. Whenever you don't hit the ball on a beat, you will be rotated out and replaced with the next player. It shouldn't be too hard," Fuji's smiling stare passed over the group, before finally settling on Eiji. "And since you were all so curious as to what music I listen to, I thought I'd share. Eiji-Oishi against Inui-Kaido."

The regulars shuffled nervously out onto the court. They had all been curious as to what exactly he listened to, but not that curious. After all, for all they knew they'd have to be matching their pace to slow, love ballads. The two doubles pairs faced off in the court. Oishi waiting for the music to start before he started his serve. Fuji's eyes glinted slightly as he hit the play button on the stereo.

The first thing that the Regulars all noticed was the overwhelming beats that throbbed through the air to them. The second thing that they noticed was, when the lyrics started, they were in English. Most of the Regulars just had puzzled looks as the song played. But Ryoma, Tezuka, and Inui's eyes were all focused on Fuji, who merely stood by the stereo.

"Fuji-sempai… this is-" Ryoma began, but stopped upon Fuji's smile that positively glowed. With that look, Ryoma pulled his cap lower on his face and appeared to focus on the game that was about to begin. Once he had gotten the beat of the song, Oishi served.

The spots were traded fairly regularly when one song changed to the next and the pacing changed. But as the Regulars grew accustomed to the changing pace, the turn-over between players decreased. Finally, morning practice was over and the players went back to the locker room to change before heading off to their respective classes.

* * *

Momoshiro sat in his desk waiting for the first class of the day to start. Practice that morning had been interesting. It hadn't been as horrible as he thought it would have been considering that Fuji had been in charge. As he sat waiting for class to start, he drummed his fingers on his, moving his head slightly to the beat.

Kaido, sitting on the other side of the class turned to glare at Momoshiro. His beating on the desk was out of time. So just to show how out of time Momoshiro was, Kaido began to hiss on where the proper beats should be.

* * *

Inui sat in class taking down his notes. This morning's practice had been very informative. The Regulars had quickly adapted to changes in pacing that was required to stay in time with the music. Another very important bit of information that he had managed to gather this morning was Fuji's favorite type of music. Inui continued to write away with slight pauses in regular intervals in the scratching of his pencil.

"Ii data," Inui said with a spreading grin.

* * *

Fuji looked at Eiji sitting next to him. The younger boy bounced in his seat to a song that only he could hear.

"Nya, Fuji. That music was great!" Eiji said cheerfully to Fuji's smiling form. Anything else that the boy was about to say was stopped as the teacher entered the room.

* * *

Ryoma sat banging his head into his desk, completely ignoring Horio's inquiries.

* * *

The members of the tennis club looked worriedly at seven of the Regulars, who appeared to be on the point of exhaustion. Fuji stood a short distance from the others, smiling at the frazzled forms of his friends. The sounds of Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei's footsteps, managed to slightly raise the energy of level of the Regulars.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked.

"I can't get it out of my head," Eiji answered weakly, leaning on Oishi. "It just keeps playing, over and over and over." Eiji's voice trailed off.

"Saa, that's because disco never dies," Fuji responded with a smile.

Tezuka looked at Fuji, with only a slight twitch in some of his fingers.


End file.
